


Transformers Rare Pairs

by GrumpyBox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, More ships in the future, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBox/pseuds/GrumpyBox
Summary: A collection of some under-appreciated or unheard of ships within the Transformers Universe.I take requests/suggestions.





	1. Megatron/Skids

**Author's Note:**

> You know that moment you realize you ship a rare pair and there's so little content for it you can't really write an entire chapter for it. yeah....that's what this is.
> 
>  
> 
> I take requests so if there's a rare pair you're interested in please let me know. I'm not a huge human bot shipper though and i know nothing about bayverse.

The moment he looked into his golden optics, Megatron knew he was in trouble. Saying that Skids was out of his league was an understatement. Everyone aboard the Lost Light adored the mech and his strange quirks. He became friends with everyone instantly - mostly because he’d fallen into their berth rooms through the ventilation shafts. He was the life of every party, could hold his energex at Swerve’s, and had great tastes in film - according to Rewind. He was kind to bots most people forgot or ignored, and he had a gorgeous frame. Primus he had a gorgeous frame. Megatron knew he could never woo Skids. He fingers trailed the edges of his badge as he remembered the incident.

 _Right there_. He had said with a dark glare in his usually bright yellow optics. _What does that badge even mean to you…._ Megatron felt a sharp pain in his spark as he remembered the harsh words. _What does that badge even mean to you…._

A long time ago he thought the badge meant cowardice and weakness. The appalling desire to follow within the footsteps of a self-serving system rather than forge your own path. He realized now that that’s not what it meant.

“A chance….” Megatron whispered. “A chance to be with you.”


	2. Knockout/Vince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from AaaaaA. It's a tfp Knockout and Vince pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do another one for them. I love writing one-sided stuff and this one was really fun to do. If you have any more requests please send them to me by commenting below. I have a short list right now and I will post new pairings whenever I can

“Where am I?” the ginger haired boy awoke to the sounds of rumbling engines and the snapping of twigs. His vision was blurred but he was able to tell he was in a car and that it was moving. Despite his inability to see, something about the car was….familiar. The intricate interior, the zero gravity seats, that new car smell. He tried to move and get a better view of his surroundings, but the seatbelt only tightened around him. “What the heck is going on?”

 

“Ah, so you’re awake.” A deep voice purred through the radio.

 

“Wh-who are you? Where am I? What’s going on!” The boy began to squirm and kick in his seats, looking for some form of escape.

 

“Stop that! You don’t remember me do you?”

 

“Why would I remember you? Who are you? Answer me!”

 

“Aww how sad. You may not remember me Vince, but I  _ never _ forgot you.” The car cam to a halt and Vince was launched out of the seat. His vision had cleared up but Vince still couldn’t figure out where he was. Wherever he was, Vince knew that he was deep in the woods and far from Jasper Nevada.

 

“I’m warning you…. I-I’m on the football team in my high school! I- I can beat you up! You can’t take me down! I’m a fighter!” Vince threw a few punches in the air boldly in an attempt to frighten his kidnapper. His reply was a soft chuckle of laughter emanating from the car radio.

 

“Oh you humans, so so foolish.” Suddenly, the car transformed and Vince was face to face with a giant robot.

 

“Wh-what! Is this a joke? Is this you Darby!? Is this some sort of prank you and your nerd friends are playing on me!? Come out here Darby! Come out here and fight me like a real man!”

 

“Hahahaha!” The light chuckle bellowed into a deep roaring laughter. “I’m not your human friend. I’m Knockout, and you belong to me now.”


	3. Thunderclash/Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another rare pair for the collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I don't update this fic as frequently as I update the others. I have a decent list of pairs that will be done in the future though so don't give up on me.

_ I shouldn’t be doing this. _

 

“Megatron doesn’t deserve anyone’s sympathy.”

 

_ My heart belongs to Rodimus. _

 

“We can what Optimus Prime was always afraid to do, and what Rodimus isn’t mech enough to accomplish.”

 

_ Rodimus is my prime. _

 

“Think of all the people Megatron killed.”

 

_ Getaway’s servo is so warm against my cheek. _

“Think of all those who’ve suffered under his carnage.”

 

_ I lean deeper into his touch. His optics blue optics bore into mine. _   
  


“You can put an end to his evil.”

 

_ His optics remind me of Rodimus. _

 

“We can stop Megatron….together.”

 

_ Getaway unsheathes his face mask and pulls me closer. _

 

“I need you, Thunderclash.”

 

_ If only Rodimus needed me the way you do. Your intakes are warm and inviting. Your breath is light and airy. Your servos graze my cheeks lightly and wrap themselves behind my helm. I feel you taking over. The images of Rodimus melt away and take the form of a new prime. I let you trail your servos down my frame and rest upon my waist. I pull you closer until chest-plate touches chest-plate. Suddenly, you pull away. Your bright blue optics are dim with sin. You pat my cheek possessively. _

 

“Good boy Thunderclash.”

 

_ You walk away down the hall, my optics follow your every move. You grant me one last smirk then disappear down a corridor and out of my sight. _

 

You said you needed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment below if you have a suggestion for a rare-pair. if the rare-pair is a character that is not well-known please send me the name of an episode or a link to a comic page so that i know who you're talking about


	4. Megatron/Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron/Velocity
> 
> it's a slow build guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's going to take a while for me to make all of these, but i love seeing all of your suggestions
> 
> keep commenting below if you have any other ideas and make sure to link episodes if it's not a well known character
> 
> i am most familiar with idw, transformers prime, rescue bots, and some of rid2015

Part 1   
  


“You said you needed to see me sir?” Velocity walked into the co-captain’s office with a bright smile gracing her faceplates. She was very fond of the Lost Light’s co-captain. He was an older mech who didn’t seem to take great care of himself. He often looked tired and worn down, but despite that he always ensured the well-being of his crew. If Captain Rodimus Prime was the “crazy but fun-loving uncle” of the Lost Light, then Captain Megatron was the “stern but caring aunt”. Velocity didn’t know what Ultra Magnus was, maybe he was that old grandpa that told everyone “back in my day” or the grandmother that made everyone use coasters and eat on doilies. Velocity really needed to stop having drunk movie night at Swerve’s, human culture was beginning to get to her.

 

“Velocity!” Megatron’s deep voice shook her out of her thoughts. It was then that she realized that he had been speaking to her the entire time and she hadn’t been paying attention. Velocity rubbed her arm awkwardly and gave him a shy smile. Megatron sighed deeply and rose from his seat to approach her. “Velocity,” Megatron started again,” I know you have many important things to care for in the med-bay and it is not my intention to keep you from them for too long.” He paused to ensure that Velocity hadn’t drifted off again. She nodded, urging him to continue. “It has come to my attention that there has been a lot of…..”coupling up” aboard the Lost Light as of late. Velocity couldn’t help but smile at the term. It sounded so strange coming out of her captain’s intakes, yet he didn’t say it with disgust. She could tell there was a question lingering between Megatron’s words and that he was struggling to get them out. Velocity tok the opportunity to speak.

 

“Yes….yes you’re right sir. There has been a lot of “coupling up” lately. Granted some of them were already couples like Anode and Lug or Chromedome and Rewind. Tailgate and Cyclonus are fond of each other from what I’ve heard, and even Ratchet and Drift are getting close. Or is it Drift and Rodimus?” Megatron hummed at her, the words he was trying to say still deep inside of his intakes. Velocity knew that with her captain there was only one of two routes she could take in this situation. He had been a warlord in a past life, so opening up about his emotions was probably be difficult for him to do. It would probably be the safest route to respect his privacy and divert from the current topic. However, years of being around Nautica had taught her to take calculated risks, and that lingering question seemed as if it was about to burn a hole in his intakes. “Is there anyone you care for captain?” Velocity finally mustered up the courage to ask.

 

Megatron shifted in the spot where he stood and suddenly seemed at least three feet taller. Velocity watched as dark red optics skirted around the room nervously before finally settling on her frame. “I was actually about to ask you the same thing,” the words came out nervously.”Is there someone….you’re coupled up with?” 

 

Velocity was beaming with joy. This was the moment she had been waiting for. It was no secret that she had a crush on the warlord. She was usually bad at keeping her attraction other bots to herself. That was one of the reasons why she and Nautica were great friends. Nautica was socially awkward while Velocity was romantically awkward. Velocity inhaled gently and tried to collect her emotions before finally responding to the slightly trembling frame before her. “No captain,” she replied coolly, “I am not currently ‘coupled up’ with anyone. I am currently single.”

 

“Great!” Megatron bellowed in a manner that nearly caused Velocity to tumble over. “That’s all I needed to know. You are dismissed.”

*********************************

“And that’s what he said to me!!!” Velocity gulped down another drink at Swerve’s bar.

 

“Settle down kid, it’s not the end of the world,” Swerve tried miserably to subdue the medic, “ ‘sides, you should be happy that’s how things ended.”

 

“What are talking about!?!” Velocity slammed the empty cube down on the counter.

 

“Swerve’s right V,” Nautica yawned,” Megatron was a warlord and he’s our captain. A relationship with him could get….complicated.” Nautica sipped the last of her drink then set it gently on the counter. “It’s getting late Velocity. We should head back to our room.”

 

“Yeah….I guess you’re right. ‘Night Swerve.”

 

The two headed out of the bar and towards their berth room.

 

“Frag! I left my wrench back at the bar, I’ll meet you back at the room.”

 

“Okay Nautica.” Velocity continued down the corridor toward her berthroom and was surprised to see a tall silver mech standing in front of the doorway.

 

“Good evening,” Megatron said with his deep baritone voice, “mind if I come in?”


	5. Megatron/Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave has some fun with Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i'm really not good at nsfw stuff. this chapeter is COMPLETELY safe for work. i tried to make it risky then i became bashful and erased what i wrote. lol

“Let me go you cretin!” Heatwave raged as he was forcefully pinned against a wall. Heatwave didn’t expect his visit to Team Prime to go sour so quickly. A few hours ago, he was sparring in a nearby desert with Arcee and Bulkhead. The threesome hit it off when they realized their shared love for fighting. Optimus Prime had given the okay for the three to practice some basic skills and maneuvers. Sadly, Megatron himself was leading a training session for some younger Vehicons in that same area. The fighting began almost instantaneously, and Heatwave- being the only unarmed member of Team Prime- was taken hostage. Heatwave had been handled with very little care by the Vehicons under Megatron’s control, but now that he was left alone with the maniac it seemed as if his entire frame was under the complete mercy of the warlord. “Get away from me.” Heatwave tried to wriggle himself free from the warlord’s grasp.

 

“Hhmm, fiesty aren’t we,” Megatron dug his claws deeper into the firetruck’s arms, eliciting a deep throated moan from the other. “An unarmed bot shouldn’t be as talkative as you.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Heatwave yelled defiantly,” well, a creep who wears a bucket on his head shouldn’t run around calling himself Lord, but here we are.”

 

Megatron let out a low chuckle that rumbled through Heatwave’s chassis.  _ Scrap we really are close _ , Heatwave thought to himself. He had never been this close to the warlord before, actually he had never seen the warlord up until this day. Even when he and his team of rescue bots lived on Cybertron, Heatwave had only heard tales of the great gladiator Megatronus. He had never seen him in person. Heatwave looked Megatron over and couldn’t help but acknowledge that the warlord was attractive. Megatron had a well-formed face plate, and Heatwave was appreciative of Megatron’s scars rather than scared by them. Despite being a Rescue Bot, Heatwave was a fighter at spark who didn’t mind a mech who could take a few hits….

 

“You know when I saw you from up high I mistook you for Prime….but seeing you up close, his armor is dull in comparison to yours.” Megatron squeezed tighter as the firetruck’s cooling fans began to kick in.

 

“Uh..I-I...what’s going on?” Heatwave sputtered out completely flustered. Megatron looked him over and loosened his grip.

 

“If I am making you uncomfortable in any way, you are free to speak. If that is the case….if you _don’t_ want this I will have you moved to a decent cell and hold you for ransom. Do not be concerned, my vehicons will treat you well while we hold you here and no harm will come to you. However, if you _do_ want this….then you are free to stay with me as long as you like. It will be our little affair. Note, that this is completely dependent on _your_ comfort, if you are uncomfortable and would like to stop all you must do is say the word.”

 

Heatwave thought about Megatron’s offer for a moment. He would be viewed as a traitor if any of the Autobots ever found out about him and Megatron. Heatwave’s devotion to the Autobot army was strong, but the pull in his spark…..

 

Megatron nearly fell over when the firetruck leapt onto him. Heatwave skillfully wrapped his legs around Megatron’s waist and cupped the warlord’s face in the palm of his servos. “I’m not sure you know what you’re asking for big boy. Be forewarned, I like to bite.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i'm not a big non/con person so i made sure Megatron gave a consent rant. art imitates life, but life can imitate art. what we produce as fiction can influence for good and bad


End file.
